Whoever said three's a crowd?
by Femmeslashxqueen
Summary: Ginny and Hermione have just came out to Ron and Harry. They react well, surprisingly, and they decide to celebrate down by the lake. After hearing they were a couple Harry decided to follow them. Rated for HarryGinnyHermione threesome. PLEASE REVIEW!


Hermione looked down. Between her legs was the love of her life, making her feel so much pleasure, she could barely breathe. "Oh, god Ginny!" she gasped, holding onto the bed sheets for dear life. Waves of pleasure were coursing through her with every pump of that vibrator into her tight hole. Ginny smiled into her curls, working her tongue around her nub. Close to climax, she let out a guttural noise, and yelled out Ginny's name. Her orgasm took her full force, leaving her limp beneath Ginny. Climbing up next to Hermione, she felt satisfied. 

Laying there for awhile, they both almost fell asleep. Hermione wanted to know something, though so she shook Ginny until she roused. "Gin, what does this mean for us? I don't know if you want a relationship, or a friends with benefits thing, but --"

Ginny silenced her with a kiss. "Hermione, I've loved you for a long time now, and I think I'm ready to tell the world, not just about me - but about us, too."

She hesitated. "Ok, but how are we going to tell Ron and Harry? Ron is going to flip. I think Harry will be understanding, but..I cant help worrying about how Ron will react. Everyone knows how he feels about me, but your his baby sister.."

Her words trailed away as both girls thought about how best to tell Ron. Finally coming up with an answer, they headed out of the dorm and into the common room, only to find it empty. Figuring they were still in Potions, (which Hermione had skipped this morning), they headed toward the dungeons. Waiting in the hall, they had a quick snog before Harry and Ron came out of class. Engaged in the kiss, they didn't hear the class walk out the door, along with Professor Snape. Gasps and whispers could be heard all around them, and when they finally surfaced, there were looks of shock all around (except for Harry, who had a funny smile on his face). Not knowing what else to do, they yelled at everyone to get a move on.

Harry came up to them and said, "well, I didn't know you girls played in THAT ballpark! I think I should join sometime, no?"

Both girls giggled, but their faces changed when Ron looked as though someone had struck him with a shovel. "My..ba..my, my..my baby sister!" was all he could stammer out.

"Now Ron, before you freak out, me and Hermione have loved each other for a long time, but just let each other know about it. I expect you to support us in our newfound relationship as I would if you told me you fancied men. Are we clear?"

Ron looked surprised, but said "Sure, but this just comes as a little bit of a shock, seeing my best mate and my baby sister snogging in the hallway!"

The girls laughed and walked away. They were headed for the black lake. Making an excuse to Ron, he made to follow them. Tailing them the whole way, they finally stopped by the edge of the lake and spread out a blanket. Harry hid behind a tree, his growing excitement pushing against his jeans. They were kissing heavily, hands following perfect curves, caressing each other passionately. The heat was rising in the both, or should I say, all three of them.

Really into it now, Harry reached down and started to stroke himself, attempting to relieve some of the pressure in his cock. Looking back to the girls, he saw Ginny carefully removing Hermione's shirt. So slow in fact, Hermione reached down and tore it off, along with her pants. Ginny chuckled and kissed her again. Harry was far past stroking now; he was wanking it behind the tree in which he was hiding. Ginny was busy at this point removing Hermione's panties. She dipped her head down toward her curls, teasing the area around, purposely not touching the part Hermione was begging her to. After quite a bit of teasing, she finally inserted a dildo, and began pumping it in and out of the older girl. Leaning down, she began to lick the length, stopping momentarily to flick the pleasure nub. Moans were now coming out of Hermione. God, Ginny was amazing at this. Harry was so turned on, he didn't even care at this point whether they heard him or not. Never quite the quiet one, Harry was gruntingin pleasure. Ginny stopped, and looked toward the tree Harry was hiding in. Retracting the toy, she got up and walked over to the tree. She looked behind it and was shocked to see Harry masturbating openly. "Harry! What are you doing here?" He stopped what he was doing to stare at Ginny. Shockingly enough, she looked..happy to see him. At this point, Hermione got up and walked over. She gave Ginny a kind of wink, and the grabbed Harry by the neck and bought him onto the blanket they were sharing. They threw him down, tearing off his clothes in the process. Smiling mischievously, Ginny started kissing his neck in just the right spot. Hermione busied herself playing with his nipples, biting when she felt necessary. Harry pulled Hermione up into a kiss, touching every part of her he could.

Ginny was laving the tip of his penis, tasting him. Harry was about to find out just how skilled Ginny was at the art of oral sex. She took him onto her mouth and Harry threw his head back and moaned in response. Hermione took this opportunity to kiss his neck. Ginny bobbed her head up and down, flicking her toungue over the length of his shaft. She began to deep throat his whole manhood. Harry spilled into Ginny's mouth, yelling something incomprehensible.Seeing her mouth finally free, Hermione had turned her attention to Ginny. Kissing the redhead, she reached down and gently caressed the inner parts of Ginny's thigh. Hermione felt something behind her, Harry had gotten up behind her and was entering her. She bent down to allow him more access, and began to lick Ginny's clit tenderly. She reached over and grabbed the vibrator they had used just three hours previously, and drove it into Ginny, pumping in and out. As Ginny started to moan louder, she licked harder and faster. Excited by this, Harry drove himself deeper into Hermione's hole. This drove Hermione crazy; she was nearing climax now. Ginny was the first to come. Fireworks exploded in Ginny's core as her orgasm took her full force. She bucked her hips into Hermiones face, and rode out the rest of her orgasm. Harry started next, driving Hermione over the edge simultaneously. Falling into a pile, they lay beside one another, staring lazily at the sky, coming down from the pleasure high they just experienced.

"Good God, guys .. that was amazing! We have GOT to do this more often." said Hermione. With that, Ginny and Harry nodded. Dressing slowly, they made their way up to the castle. They ran into Ron on the way to the shower. Hermione said something about homework she had missed, Harry following her lead. Ginny said something about the library and ran off. Ron was left in their wake, a bemused look on his face.


End file.
